Alex's 16th Birthday
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Alex's 16th Birthday, and after no one seemed interested in a Sweet 16 for Alex, Andrew decides to throw a special Sweet 16 for her with the others to make it the best birthday she ever had. How will it go? Read and find out! Rated T for safety. Return of Alex's parents too. Give this story a read if you haven't yet.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I have here a new story for you all to read for this series that I've been doing for a while!**

 **Now for the summary of the story, let me just make it plain and simple:**

 **It's Alex's 16th birthday, and her friends are wondering if she is going to throw a 'Sweet 16' party. She wants to, but later on, it's revealed that no one is interested in her party and decline her offer. This ends up breaking her heart as she sobs into tears. This gets Andrew furious, and as a result, he decides to throw a very special Sweet 16 party for Alex with the help of the other spies. This could end up being Alex's best 16th birthday.**

 **Also, this marks the third appearance of both Alex's mom and dad respectively, as they end up stopping by for Alex's birthday. Others such as Robert (owned by Boris) and Jerry end up mailing Alex special birthday cards, and the other spies got her something for her birthday. Andrew ends up getting her something very special, and as a matter of fact, he has two gifts for Alex.**

 **Well I don't have much more to say for now. So will this be Alex's best 16th birthday ever? You'll have to read and find out now! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, and Robert (mentioned) is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and such belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills today, but there was something that is suppose to make this a very special day today, for a certain super spy. At the home that belong to the five super spies of WOOHP, the gang was just hanging out, excited about it being a very special day for Alex today. Andrew was especially looking forward to today. After several minutes, Alex finally came out of her room and went into the living room as she then greeted.

"Hello guys," Alex waved to them.

"Hi Alex."

"Guys, do you know what today is?" Alex asked them.

"Of course we do," Andrew said. "It's your 16th birthday today."

"That's right baby," Alex said.

"Oh here, I made you this," Andrew gave her a cup of coffee. "A cup of coffee, for my wonderful birthday angel."

"Oh, thanks sweetie," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome birthday babe," Andrew gave her a kiss on the lips, which she gratefully returned. The others wished her a happy birthday as well, resulting in her thanking them and such. A few minutes later, Sam decided to ask a question.

"So uh Alex," Sam started. "Since it's your 16th birthday, do you plan on throwing a Sweet 16 party or something?"

"Uhhh..." Alex was unsure what to say.

"If you do throw one, that would be totally fabulous," Clover commented. "I mean, I remember when I had my Sweet 16 party. It was so totally fabulous, it was like the best night of my life, I enjoyed every second of it."

"Look guys, I'd love to throw a Sweet 16 party," Alex started. "But the problem is that nobody ever comes to my parties ever, aside from you guys. Remember all the other parties I threw over the years? No one else ever came to them."

Sam and Clover recalled all the parties that Alex has ever thrown and recalled that they were the only ones attending the party, which made it not so much of a party after all, as Sam and Clover were like sisters to Alex.

Andrew on the other hand, couldn't bare to think about Alex not having a perfectly good and prepared birthday party. He continued thinking to himself as Chaosky then said.

"Hey it'll be okay Alex," Chaosky had some invitations ready to mailed out. "I have these invitations that I can send out under your name and see if they'll come or not."

"And besides," Andrew approached his girlfriend. "This is the first birthday I'll be celebrating for you babe."

"I know Andrew," Alex smiled. "I'm really excited too."

"So it's settled," Chaosky went to the front door, the invitations in his hands. "I'll mail these out and we'll wait for a response from someone."

"Sounds good to me," Alex nodded." Thanks Chaosky."

"Anytime Alex."

Chaosky went outside to ship out those invitations, when Alex then asked.

"So did you guys get me something special for my birthday?"

"Oh baby," Andrew said. "We each got you something that'll you love and enjoy on your birthday."

"The gift I got for you is so totally fabulous, you'll go crazy for it." Clover said.

"And Chaosky and I already have the gifts wrapped up for you ahead of time," Sam said.

"And as for me," Andrew said. "I got you something very special, for my wonderful girlfriend."

"Oooh, I'm so excited baby," Alex giggled with glee. "Did Chaosky get me something too?"

"Sure he did," Andrew nodded. "And it's already wrapped up like Sam said."

"Cool."

Just then, Chaosky came back inside and then said.

"Well that's taken care of," Chaosky exclaimed. "Now we wait for the response to come in."

"We can wait," Andrew said as the others nodded.

They then decided to wait, hoping that something good will happen and someone else will attend this Sweet 16...

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER...**

* * *

Several letters popped in through the mail slot on the door, a sign that they got a response as Chaosky checked them.

"Hey look," Chaosky said. "Looks like we got a response from the others about the Sweet 16. Alex check them out."

"Okay," Alex went to look at the cards and saw that the names were blurry and could be read. Nonetheless, she took a look at several of the response, and what she saw got her shocked.

Many of the responses she got said stuff like 'Can't make it', 'Not interested', 'How is this my concerned', 'Not unless I get paid money to attend' and other stuff like 'Too busy to make it' or 'What's a Sweet 16'. Alex expected this.

 _I knew no one would be interested._ Alex sighed in sadness as she then regretted reading the last response she got, as it said the following:

'Go F*&k Yourself, you ugly mutt!'

That ended up breaking Alex's heart as she felt the need to cry. She then balled her eyes out and started crying.

"Alex, what's wrong," Andrew asked in concern as he approached her.

"Nothing babe," Alex wiped her tears away. "If any of you need me, I'll be staying in my bedroom on this horrible 16th birthday..."

Alex ran off, tears falling from her eyes as she went into her room to ball her eyes out. Chaosky read all the responses except for the last one, and was upset that no one would come. Andrew then read the last response that triggered Alex to cry her heart out. He read it, and then got angered and furious, wondering who the hell would be cold enough to say that to his girlfriend, and be able to say such a horrible word to her on top of that. It didn't have a name, but Andrew asssumed this was from Mandy, seeing that she called her an ugly mutt.

"So uh..." Sam finally asked after a few minutes. "No Sweet 16 huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Chaosky shook his head in guilt.

"That totally sucks," Clover was upset.

"No," Andrew said.

"What's up," Chaosky asked him.

"We are not going to let Alex have the worst birthday ever, not if I can help it."

The others were confused as to what Andrew was talking about.

"Even though no one else would come to her party, I suggest we throw her our own special Sweet 16 party for her. I want her to have the best birthday she ever had."

"I see," Chaosky nodded. "So you want us to get all the preps for the party?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "All we need is a cake, balloons, decorations, the presents and us."

"I got it," Chaosky understood what he was asking for.

"I'll go make the cake," Sam stated.

"I'll get the house decorated for the party." Clover volunteered.

"I'll get the balloons all ready to go," Chaosky jumped in.

"And I'll get the already wrapped up gifts out and put them in the living room," Andrew stated. "That sound good to you guys?"

"Yes,"

"Then let's get cracking."

The four spies ended up getting the house ready for what would probably be the best birthday Alex could ever ask for...

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Everything for the party was all set. The decorations were set, the balloons were in place, the cake was being baked in the oven, and the presents were out in the living room. There were two banners shown, one said 'Alex's Special Sweet 16', and the other said 'Happy 16th Birthday Alex Vasquez!'. Andrew knew that she was going to love this, now he needed to get her, as he went to her bedroom to get her.

Meanwhile, in Alex's room, Alex was still sobbing her eyes out, feeling dejected that someone would say something so horrible to her. It was then someone knocked at her door, getting her to stop crying as Andrew came into the room.

"Alex, you alright sweetheart?" Andrew asked her.

"I'm... I'm not..." Alex struggled to say when Andrew said.

"Alex, I read that horrible nasty response that you got, and I want you to know that they have no right to say that to you. My point is, don't pay any attention to that bullcrap, because I would go through my way to make sure you have a great and wonderful birthday."

Alex was touched as she then gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you babe!"

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew then said. "Anyway, the reason I came in here because we have something special we'd like you to see."

"What would that be Andrew," Alex asked while smiling.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Andrew grinned. "Follow me."

Alex nodded as Andrew went into the living room, with Alex following behind him to see just what surprise was in store for her...

* * *

Once they got into the living room, what Alex saw left her speechless. The house was completely decorated for her birthday, there were balloons, her presents were out in the living room, but what she read on the two banners touched her heart the most. She couldn't believe it, they did this for her.

"Andrew..." Alex struggled to say. "Did... did you do _all_ for me?"

"All for you baby doll," Andrew wrapped her arm around her back.

"Andrew this was so sweet of you," Alex gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome birthday babe," Andrew looked her in the eyes. "I love you sweet cheeks."

"I love you too Romeo."

They kissed lip to lip for a second or so when Chaosky came out into the living room and was proud to see the birthday girl out of her room.

"Well look who finally decided to show herself," Chaosky said. "You like the decorations?"

"Yes I do Chaosky."

"Well that's great because it looks like you got 2 birthday cards right here from the mail," Chaosky showed her two birthday cards as proof.

"That's great Chaosky, let me read them." Alex said.

"Go ahead," Chaosky gave her the cards as she looked at the first one and read what it said.

 _Happy Birthday Alex Vasquez!_

 _Sorry that I couldn't attend y'all Sweet 16 party. I've been busy wit a lot of other work and it's so time consumin', that I couldn't make it. I do hope ya have a wonderful 16th birthday regardless Alex!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert_

"Well that's sweet," Alex said, happy that Clover's boyfriend wished her a happy birthday.

"Yeah," Andrew couldn't help but smile. "Read the other card now."

"Okay dear," Alex saw the other card had that WOOHP logo on it, and she could only wonder who sent this to her.

 _I already have a feeling that I know who sent me this birthday card._ Alex grinned as she then opened up the birthday card for herself.

 _Happy 16th Birthday Alex Vasquez, Super Spy of WOOHP. I hope that you have a wonderful and marvelous 16th birthday Alex._

 _Jerry Lewis_

 _P.S. There's a special gift included with this card that I am giving to you too._

Alex then checked and looked at the _special gift_ that Jerry was talking about and was surprised to see what it was. It was a membership card for the Beverly Hills Gymnasium. Alex was thrilled and excited.

"Why that was very nice of him." Andrew remarked.

"It sure was," Alex smiled as she put her cards away somewhere and the membership card in her room safely. Once that was done, Sam came out from the kitchen and said.

"Alex, just the girl I wanted to see," Sam said. "Your birthday cake is still in the oven, and it's going to be another 20 minutes before it's done."

"Sweet." Alex was thrilled.

"And eveything else for your special party has been all set for you too," Clover remarked, resulting in Alex giving her a smile.

Suddenly, a car alarm went off outside as someone just pulled in. Chaosky looked and saw exactly who it was.

"Oh goodie, Alex, your parents are here," Chaosky said as they really were here.

"Really," Alex was confused. "Why are they here?"

"Well if you must know, they called me earlier and told me that they wanted to stop by for your 16th birthday," Chaosky stated. "Plus they told me that they have something wonderful to give you on your birthday too."

"That's great to know!" Alex understood what he was saying.

"Then I'll go let them in," Chaosky said as he went to let Alex's parents into the house...

* * *

After a moment, Alex's parents, known as Carmen and Richard, came into the house after Chaosky as they saw how much the others decorated for their daughter's birthday. Alex was happy to see them as she then shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Alex ran up to them and gave them a hug. They were happy to see their birthday girl.

"Hello sweetie," Carmen said to her. "Happy birthday Alex."

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Richard said afterwards.

"Hello," Andrew had a smile on his face. "It's great to see you two again."

"So great to see you too Andrew," Carmen said giving him a hug which he gratefully returned.

"Nice to see you again Andrew," Richard greeted.

"Same here."

They shook hands as greetings between the others were made as well. Once that was done, Chaosky then felt the need to ask.

"So what's up," Chaosky asked. "What brings you around these parts?"

"Well we came to see our birthday girl," Carmen stated. "We also have our own cards we'd like to give to her too."

"Yeah dearie," Richard said. "We have two cards for you dearie."

"This one is from your father and I," Carmen showed her the first card.

"Thank you," Alex opened the first card up and read what it said. What it said was offscreen but it did say 'Happy birthday' and 'Love from mommy and daddy!' Alex was happy as she then thanked them both.

"And this second card is from your relatives from Paris France," Richard stated.

"You know, from your father's side," Carmen said.

"Ah I gotcha," Alex went and opened up the second card and read what it said. The message that was also offscreen but it said 'Happy 16th Birthday Alex' on it. Alex was touch and told her parents to tell them that she said thank you.

"Well what should we do now," Carmen asked, seeing that it was getting quite and they should do something.

"The cake should be done right about now," Andrew said.

Suddenly, the oven timer went off meaning it was done.

"That must be the cake," Sam went into the kitchen to get the cake out of the oven.

"So you guys want me to bring you a drink or something?" Chaosky asked.

"I'd like a Cola Chaosky," Carmen said.

"I'd like a coke too," Richard said.

"Two cokes coming right up."

Chaosky went into the kitchen to get the two colas for Alex's parents.

A few minutes later, Chaosky came out with two colas.

"Sam is getting the cake all set for Alex," Chaosky said, giving them both colas. "She'll be out in a minute."

Once Sam came back into the living room, Richard asked.

"So you guys got something for our birthday girl?"

"Yes, we all got her something special," Chaosky nodded. "She hasn't opened the gifts yet."

"That's good," Richard said.

"So Andrew, how have you and Alex been holding up together," Carmen asked.

"We're still together," Andrew said. "And we're still holding strong."

Alex was right next to Andrew as he said this.

"That's great you two," Carmen smiled. "So Andrew, did you get Alex something for her birthday?"

"Yes I did," Andrew admitted. "I got her something very special for her."

"Sounds like you did something special for her."

"Uh-huh."

"So, should we like do something?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, time for us to celebrate Alex's birthday!" Andrew shouted, which got Alex hyped and excited.

"Well let's rock!"

"YEAH!"

They then spent a good portion of Alex's 16th birthday doing some fun and exciting stuff...

* * *

As the day passed on, Alex had a special birthday dinner, had some birthday cake (skip the birthday song), and all other fun stuff that isn't included here to save some time for the presents.

"Okay Alex," Chaosky said. "Time to open up your birthday presents now!"

"Oh boy," Alex jumped up and down excitedly as her parents were excited to see what the others got for her, especially Andrew.

"Open mine first Alex," Clover gave her the present she got for her.

"Okay, thanks Clover," Alex thanked her as she took the gift that Clover got for her. She then started open it up and when she saw Clover got for her, she was hyped. It was a dress, but it wasn't a dress. It was a bright yellow dress (her signature color) and it looked beautiful. Her parents were thrilled about this gift as Clover then explained.

"I know you love the color yellow, and that is your signature color, and that dress looked so totally perfect for you, so I hope you like it," Clover stated.

"Clover, I love it," Alex gave her a hug. "Thank you Clover."

"Your welcome Alex," Clover returned the hug.

Once Alex broke out of the hug, she decided to open up Sam's gift. It looked rectangular.

"Go ahead Alex," Sam said. "Open it up."

Alex did just that and what Alex saw for herself got her surprised. It was a book, but it isn't any ordinary book. It was a encyclopedia on animals and such. Sam saw the face she had on her face.

"It's an encyclopedia on many animals," Sam explained. "I know how much you love animals Alex, and I thought you could use something like that in your future career. I hope you like it."

"Oh Sammy, I love it," Alex gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sammy."

"Your welcome Alex," Sam returned the hug. Alex's parents were also pleased with the gift Sam got for her.

It was time to open up Chaosky's gift. Alex noticed how peculiarly wrapped the gift was set up.

"Well go on and open it," Chaosky nodded his head in approval.

Alex then opened the gift and noticed that once she opened the gift, she saw that there was two gift. One was a fresh new soccer ball and the other one was a uniform, a soccer uniform consisting of shorts and t-shirt. Chaosky then explained.

"I know how much you love soccer," Chaosky stated. "And I thought you could use a new soccer ball and a uniform. I hope it's good for you Alex."

"Oh Chaosky, this is a wonderful gift," Alex picked up Chaosky and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Alex."

Alex's parents were happy about the gift that Chaosky got for her.

Finally it was time to open up Andrew's gift.

"I got you two gifts babe," Andrew stated.

"Oh, looks like Andrew got our daughter something special to get her two gifts," Richard stated.

"He is her boyfriend after all," Carmen stated.

"Oh, thanks Andrew," Alex said. "I'll open this one first."

Alex had a plushy wrapped up gift as she noticed it was soft. She then opened it and what she saw got her surprised and hyped. It was a stuffed animal, but it also had a plush heart attached to it that said 'I love you' on it.

"Do you love it Alex," Andrew asked.

"I do," Alex nodded. "Now for the other gift now."

Alex grabbed the other gift, and it look like a tiny box. She then opened it up and saw that it was in fact, a tiny box, and figured out that the gift was inside the box. She then proceed to open the box up. Once she opened the box and what she saw was so amazing she was almost in tears. It was a heart shaped pendant necklace, and she then decided to take it out of the box and her parents saw what Andrew got her. She then opened the heart pendant and saw a picture of Andrew and Alex happy together and she then read what was written underneath out loud.

"I belong in your heart always and forever. With lots of love from, Andrew your permanent love interest."

Her parents were surprised and thrilled that Andrew would do something so special for their daughter. Alex was practically in tears as she couldn't speak.

"Do you love it babe?" Andrew asked.

"Oh honey," Alex ran over and gave him a hug, something he'd expected from her as he returned the hug. "Thank you so much Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex, my birthday girl," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then spent the next few minutes kissing happily as they enjoyed every second of it. After a few minutes, everyone realized that it was now 9:00 at night, and it was getting late.

"Well guys, Carmen and I have to be going now," Richard said. "We are happy to see you all again."

"And Alex, I'm happy that you had a great birthday today dearie," Carmen admitted. "And Andrew, I'm happy that you got Alex that wonderful and amazing gift for her."

"Well I wanted to show her how much I love her," Andrew admitted.

"Yeah that makes sense."

After making some farewells to their daughter, to Andrew and to the others, Alex's parents decided it was time to take their leave as they then went to their car and went off, saying bye to Alex and Andrew before they drove off in the distance...

* * *

Some time later, after cleaning up from the birthday party, it was 10 o'clock at night and Alex felt the need to talk to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Is it alright if... I could sleep with you for tonight?"

Andrew was now blushing and sweating, searching for an answer.

"Sure Alex," Andrew said. "You can sleep with me."

"Good," Alex stated, as they headed into Andrew's bedroom for the night. "Because I want to thank you for giving me the best birthday I could ever ask for."

"Well Alex, I wanted you to have the best birthday ever," Andrew got onto his bed as Alex laid next to him, cuddling up to him.

"Ahhh Andrew," Alex sighed happily. "You are my prince."

"And you are my princess."

"You are my Romeo."

"And you are my Juliet."

"You are my hunk."

"And you are my baby doll."

"You are my everything."

"And you, are my birthday angel," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss, as it looked like they were now making out. This lasted for several minutes as Andrew then said.

"Well goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Andrew."

Within minutes, they both passed out, falling fast asleep as they had embraced each other and were sleeping like a happy and married couple. The screen started zooming out as they were sleeping and the screen faded out in black, the sign that it was now the end of the story. Alas, this is it for now readers...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT WAS JUST CELEBRATING ALEX'S BIRTHDAY, NOTHING ELSE! NOW TO SEEING IF SAM, CLOVER AND CHAOSKY'S BIRTHDAYS ARE CELEBRATED... WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO IMAGINE THE BIRTHDAYS HAPPENING FOR YOURSELVES, SINCE I HAVE OTHER STORIES I'M PLANNING ON MAKING!**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL THINK ABOUT MAKING A NEW STORY SOONER THAN LATER, I GUARENTEE YOU THAT! SINCE I DON'T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, TUNE IN UNTIL NEXT STORY READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU COULD, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
